In an ink jet printer which is an example of a liquid consumption apparatus, printing on a print medium is performed by discharging ink, which is an example of liquid, from a print head onto the print medium such as a print sheet. In a tank (an example of a liquid storage container) which retains the ink for being supplied to the print head, in the related art, a method has been known in which a remaining amount of the ink is detected from a change in a resistance value between two electrodes extending from the outside of the tank to the inside of the tank (for example, refer to PTL 1).